Une Journée dans la Vie de Newt Scamander
by Leia Tortoise
Summary: Suivez le légendaire Newt Scamander à travers une journée de sa vie, dans laquelle il affronte la crainte, la nostalgie, d'étranges révélations, une sévère perte de mémoire, et le courroux de sa femme Porpentina. [traduction du OS de Clam Chowder1]


**Une journée dans la vie de Newton Scamander**

Un **one-shot (/s/1427020/)** de **Clam Chowder1 (/u/159520/)** **traduit** en français **par Leïa Tortoise (/u/100357)**.

* * *

**_La Traductrice:_**

**Disclaimer:** L'univers et les personnages sont à JK Rowling, et l'histoire est à **Clam Chowder1**, seule la traduction est mienne.

**Spoilers:** Un peu les tomes 3 et 4 de Harry Potter, et surtout "Les Animaux Fantastiques"

Pour **plus d'informations** sur les **créatures** citées, voir le Bestiaire d'**EHP**:  
http:// www. encyclopedie-hp .org/ bestiary /bestiary .php _(recollez les espaces)_

A propos de **Newton Scamander**:  
http:// www. encyclopedie-hp .org/ wizards/ a-z/ wizards-s .php _(recollez les espaces)_

**Remerciements:** Un grand merci à ma relectrice adorée, **Wanderin (/u/984670/)**, et à **Clam Chowder1 (/u/159520/)** pour m'avoir laissé traduire son texte et publier cette version française.

* * *

**_L'Auteur:_**

**Disclaimer:** L'Auteur n'a pas la propriété des personnages, et décline toute responsabilité pour la perte de dignité subie à la lecture de cette fic. Un Journal dans le style de celui de la célèbre "Bridget Jones" d'Helen Fielding.

**La Note de l'Auteur:** "F" et "B-pointé".

**La _Vraie_ Note de l'Auteur:** Ceci est un défi qui m'avait été lancé il y a quelques mois, que j'avais écrit et publié sur mon LiveJournal, et puis rapidement oublié.

Je l'ai retrouvé et édité pour le plaisir de vos yeux.

Newt Scamander a écrit "Vie et Habitat des Animaux Fantastiques". Si vous voulez en savoir plus sur lui, je vous conseille de faire une recherche sur Google, parce que je suis trop paresseuse pour vous en parler.

Pour la cohérence, on va dire que ça se passe pendant CF. On va dire aussi qu'il était vraiment très tard quand j'ai écrit ça.

* * *

. 

**"Une Journée dans la Vie de Moi"**

de

Newton Scamander.

**_5h00_**

Pense avoir vu un grand hippogriffe brun atterrir devant la maison des Rogerson. Il paraissait y avoir un homme à l'air vraiment débraillé sur son dos, qui est descendu et a couru dans le jardin de derrière, et qui est revenu un peu après vers l'hippogriffe avec quatre paires de petites culottes de Mme Rogerson. Sale vicieux!

Ai couru dehors immédiatement, mais ai été arrêté par ma femme Porpentina, qui ne pensait pas que les voisins apprécieraient de me voir dans la même tenue que le jour de ma naissance. Elle s'est crue très spirituelle en me disant que cette tenue était "trop fripée" pour que je sois vu en public, ce que je n'ai pas trouvé amusant du tout. J'ai un corps de rêve pour un homme de 106 ans.

_Révélation:_ Porpentina n'est absolument pas drôle du tout.

**_5h07_**

_Nouvelle révélation:_ Porpentina est un prénom incroyablement idiot.

**_6h48_**

Réveillé au bruit du type bizarre d'à côté taillé en pièces par mes Fléreurs domestiques. Maintenant je dois débourser six cent Gallions pour une nouvelle jambe de bois. Pas un bon début pour la journée.

**_7h30_**

Les mots croisés de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ sont vraiment durs aujourd'hui. Un mot en dix lettres pour "stupide imbécile"?

**_7h32_**

Le service d'aide au lecteur de la _Gazette_ m'a répondu que c'était "Gryffondor".

_Révélation:_ Le système d'information dans le monde magique est entièrement contrôlé par les Serpentard.

**_8h17_**

Ce stupide Brandstroke, un ancien collègue du Registre des Loups-Garous, a passé un coup de cheminette; il voulait savoir si ces rumeurs comme quoi les loups-garous peuvent se déguiser en plantes d'intérieur étaient vraies.

L'idiot – tout le monde sait déjà que c'est vrai.

**_8h24_**

_Révélation:_ Un rapide coup d'œil dans mon vieux carnet de recherche m'a informé que ces rumeurs n'étaient, en fait, pas vraies du tout. Dois repasser un coup de cheminette au Registre pour les fixer là-dessus avant qu'ils aient détruit toutes leurs fougères.

**_8h37_**

Porpentina m'a jeté un regard amusé quand je lui ai raconté mon erreur. J'ai cent six ans, bon sang! Ma mémoire n'est plus ce qu'elle était.

**_8h38_**

Avais perdu mon journal.

**_13h58_**

Ai reçu une lettre plutôt bizarre de quelqu'un du nom de "Lovegood", qui voulait savoir pourquoi ma dernière édition de "Vie et Habitat des Animaux Fantastiques" n'incluait pas le Ronflak Cornu.

**_14h45_**

Albus Dumbledore m'a invité à venir cet après-midi à un cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques pour parler des dangers potentiels de se planter des dards de billywig séchés dans le nez.

Merlin soit loué, il se souvient toujours de moi.

**_15h40_**

Arrivée à Poudlard pas très bien passée. Je n'étais pas dans le château depuis plus de dix minutes que j'ai été violemment accosté par un grand barbu à l'accent indéchiffrable, qui m'a dit que c'était lui "la chose approchante d'un hybride entre un leprechaun et un lethifold". Me suis débrouillé pour lui taper dessus avec son propre parapluie. Ai réprimé un sentiment de supériorité quand il a commencé à pleurer.

_Révélation:_ ma "Loi d'Interdiction de l'élevage expérimental" n'a peut-être pas été un succès total…

**_15h54_**

Les choses ont rapidement empiré. Mon ancien séjour au Bureau de Relogement des Elfes de Maison est revenu me hanter. Ai été harcelé en me rendant au cours par un petit Elfe de Maison agaçant nommé "Dubby" ou quelque chose comme ça. Il semblait être très fâché à propos de quelque chose, et n'arrêtait pas de hurler "Pourquoi? Pourquoi eux? Pourquoi ça devait être _eux_?" et de se frapper lui-même sur la tête.

Dois discuter avec les Officiels du Ministère de la possibilité de reloger tous les elfes de maison au milieu de l'Océan Atlantique.

**_16h50_**

Après un si mauvais début, ma conférence devant les classes de Soins au Créatures Magiques a été formidable, tout bien considéré. Je leur ai raconté tous mes exploits lors de mes aventures aux quatre coins du globe, et ils en ont aimé chaque minute.

_Révélation:_ des garçons de cinquième année ont apprécié mes histoires de Vélanes très détaillées.

**_17h12_**

Toutes ces discussions sur ma merveilleuse jeunesse m'ont redonné une très forte envie de nouvelles aventures. Suis sur le point de partir à la recherche d'un dragon ou d'une harpie à capturer. Et peut-être quelques Vélanes de plus, si j'ai le temps.

**_17h14_**

Ma femme m'a aimablement informé qu'il n'y a pas de harpies dans le Dorset. Je ne crois pas, Porpentina – je peux penser à au moins **une** harpie dans les environs très proches…

**_17h17_**

Porpentina a découvert mon journal.

_Révélation:_ Ma femme est une créature au très fort caractère.

**_17h20_**

_Révélation rectifiée:_ Certaines brûlures sont _vraiment_ difficiles à soigner.

**_18h00_**

Ai fait une liste de ce dont j'ai besoin pour une quête audacieuse:

- Pyjama "Bertie Crochue"  
- Brosse à dents  
- Bouilloire de voyage  
- Agenda – euh, je veux dire – _Journal_  
- Baguette  
- Carte du monde  
- Balai avec l'autocollant amusant "Je ne freine pour personne"  
- Repousse-Dragon

Ahhh – Je peux presque sentir l'adrénaline circuler dans mes veines! Et j'entend presque le vent s'engouffrer dans mes cheveux – à moins que ce soit ce bourdonnement constant que j'ai dans les oreilles depuis la fois où j'y ai coincé ma baguette trop fort. En tous cas, je me sens comme si j'avais à nouveau soixante-douze ans!

**_18h30_**

Bon. J'ai ressorti tout mon vieux matériel. Prêt à embarquer dans l'aventure de la vie. Dès que j'aurai nourri Hoppy et Milly, bien sûr.

**_18h40_**

Réflexion faite, j'irai à la chasse au dragon après le repas.

**_19h00_**

Après "la Roue de la Fortune", juré.

**_19h42_**

Au diable l'aventure. Le lit est si tentant. Bonne nuit!

* * *

Quelques notes **(de l'auteur)**: Juste au cas où vous n'auriez pas saisi, le type qui volait les sous-vêtements était Sirius. Pourquoi? Parce que c'est un cochon, voilà pourquoi. :D Hoppy et Milly sont des Fléreurs. 


End file.
